Dragon of Balance
by dragonicflames
Summary: Dragons are the symbol of justice and balance. One came to Konoha to fix the balance of good and evil, but even the gods couldn't predicte what happened to their guardian.


This is my first writing. Let me know about all of your thoughts on it. Thanks for the input.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Dragon Rage**

What could be more powerful then Kyuubi? Wasn't the demon the strongest one of all? Yes, there is one creature that had the strength and tenacity to defeat the powerful tailed demon. It stood for the symbol of justice and eternal life. A dragon. For a dragon's fire had the ability to give life and to take it.

12 years ago a dragon had come to judge the people of Konoha. The gods had felt that the shinobi and villagers of the village have become greedy and cruel. They long forgot the old ways and had started different wars among themselves. Clans felt they were more superior then others and the people left all the work to the shinobi. The gods were not happy with how one of the strongest villages in the world had become. Only a few were meant to live, but they did not count on the goodness of one. The Yondaime wanted to save everyone so badly he sacrificed his only son's life to contain the great dragon. He could never ask anyone else to give up their only child. As the Hokage his people always came first.

On his last breath the father asked for his son to be seen as a hero. The child was truly a hero; he had become a living vessel for the dragon. If only he knew how truly corrupted and small minded the people in Konoha were. If only he could have seen the future of the child's life, he may have never left him alone.

The gods knew that the babe would die at the hands of the people. No one could see him as the hero. They called the child a demon and asked the reinstated Sandaime to kill off the child. The Hokage was devastated in seeing the people rallying together to kill the innocent child, who was not given a choice. That day he passed a law. No one was allowed to talk about the child's secret to the next generation. If they are caught then they are instantly arrested and awaited trial.

"I'm sorry little one. You are going to have a hard life ahead of you, but I hope you have a kind heart and someday forgive them for their hatred."

The blue-eyed babe looked at the Hokage and gave him a brilliant smile. The mark of the dragon was upon the back of the baby. In shape of dragon wings laid the proof of the vessel. It laid proof that he was marked by the gods as someone special, for they would keep an eye upon him. Would the child use the powers given to him by the dragon for good or evil? It all came down to the choices that would be made by both the child and the people. If no one could look pass the single mindedness of the people then the child would end up walking a dark path.

**Six Years Later**

A young blond boy was running down the streets. Naruto was happy that day. He was trying to get to the academy on time since it was the first day. He wanted to make a good impression on the teacher and hoped to make some friends. Ever since he could remember parents would tell their children to stay away from him. They called him so many names and in turn the children called him those same names.

"Today, I'll show them I'm a good boy," said the boy with a bright smile.

'Be careful hatchling. These humans do not always harbor the best intention for you.'

'**I know Tristan. But, I know out there is at least one person who can see beyond the village's hatred.'**

A couple of years ago the dragon sealed in Naruto had helped the young boy out. A group of anger people tried to harm the boy. Tristan, for that is the dragon's true name, had used his powers to create dragon hide on Naruto and protect the blond from the beating. This did end up causing more whispers; the demon child was using his powers. They feared what would happen, but the Sandaime's law was still in effect.

'Just do your best. You studied and trained harder then any child that is and has entered the academy. The mortals will be in shock, don't go over too much. They might become suspicious of you.'

'**Hai. I'll do my best and never hide who I am.**'

The blond continued his trek towards the academy. On the way he received many glares and cold looks. Slowly his mood went down. It hurt to look into the people's eyes and know they wanted to see you dead for things that were not your fault. It hurt to look into the eyes of the children and to have seen the glee they had when you were bullied. Naruto had such a pure soul that the village was slowly killing its brilliant light. Tristan knew that one day though the gods would finally free both of them from their chains. They were untamable spirits, who did not belong in a cage.

At the entrance of the academy Naruto hung back. He watched as parents hugged their children and encouraged them to do well. He knew that the minute they saw him the cold glares would come and the children would follow in their parents' example. As each adult left and the Sandaime greeted the new students, did he slowly come out of his hiding spot. He lingered behind the line of students not wanting to be put in the spot light by the sensei.

The sensei was an average looking man, with his brown hair up in a ponytail and an unusual scar running across his nose. He seemed nice, but the blond long ago knew to be wary of those in authority. Sure the Sandaime was nice and had sometimes talked to him, but that was a rarity. Otherwise, Naruto knew the elite shinobi and Council of Elders and Clans tried to make his life harder then it already was. For now he would just watch this new person in his life.

'I'm sorry hatchling. I really wish you could trust at least one person.'

'**It is no fault of your own. The gods were asking you to do your duty as a Dragon of Balance. They have forgotten the old ways and can only see what they want.'**

"Hello class. I'm your sensei. My name is Umino Iruka. So, please call me Iruka-sensei. I'll sit you in alphabetical order. I hope you learn not only from, but from your fellow students. For everyone has something to teach you."

Iruka went down the list and sat everyone by threes in each row. He got to Uchiha Sasuke and looked at the son of the elite. He was pale with dark eyes and blue black hair, as expected for someone from the Uchiha clan. He did not have arrogant cloud around him yet, which was common for an Uchiha. Smiling at Sasuke, Iruka had him sit in the front row as the first person in the row. The next name also made him pause. Uzumaki Naruto was the pyre of the village. The blond was hated and was said to have no one taking care of him. Iruka glanced towards the supposed demon child and saw something else. The young blond was adorable with big blue eyes and golden hair. He wore blood red clothing and gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets caught his eyes. They looked to be made of silver with a design of a sword upon them.

With one last look at the blond he had him sit next to Sasuke. The last person in the row was to be Yamanaka Ino. She was a young blonde from the clan that invaded the mind and could control the body with a jutsu. These three were interesting. One was a child of an elite shinobi, one was from a respected clan, and one was considered the bane of Konoha. How far would they go together as classmates? Iruka had a feeling they would be the best in the class.

"Okay, these people in your row are your partners for the rest of the year. As a group you will help each other with any special assignments and will train together during practical."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," said the class together.

"Hi, I'm Ino! It's nice to meet you both," said the young girl. She had looked her two seatmates over and thought they looked strong. She was particularly drawn towards the blond boy. There was something about him that called to her. She was still too young to understand the feelings of a crush, but she would learn later.

"I'm Sasuke." The Uchiha kept his introduction short. He took his father's advice and acted like an Uchiha is suppose to. He felt that his seatmates would not be good enough to make him strong like his aniki. The raven wanted to be strong like Itachi and respected by the rest of the clan.

"Hello, I'm Naruto. I hope we work well with each other."

The trio talked for a bit. It was more between Naruto and Ino. Sasuke kept to himself like any Uchiha would. Tristan from within Naruto watched those around him and his charge. The sensei seemed nice enough. He did not make a big deal out of the blond being in his classroom. The two seatmates were okay. Ino was friendly, but Sasuke was too isolated because of his clan name. He already was trying to act like one of them. This could have hindered the group.

The day came to a close and the children went outside to see their parents. The enthusiasm was high and the kids were telling about their first day. Naruto once again hung back. He would wait until all of them left because he did not want his classmates to have their day ruined by his presence in front of their parents. He did not notice Iruka watching him. The sensei was saddened to see such a nice person have to hide from the world. He decided then and there he would try to help take care of the boy.

"Uzumaki-kun, come I'll take you to eat ramen. I hope you like it," he said to the boy.

Naruto looked up and probably gave the most beautiful smile ever seen on his face. "Hai, I think I would like that Iruka-sensei."

The two walked towards the inner part of the village together. They talked about different things in their lives. Iruka was surprised by hearing that the blond liked growing and taking care of plants. Naruto learned that his sensei was a very patient man. It was nice talking to someone who did not hate his guts.

'It's good to see you happy. He is probably going to be one of your precious people.'

'**I think so too.'**

That was how Naruto first met his first precious person. This was going to be the foundation in which his fate was set upon.

**TBC**

I know it's short, but I wanted to do a test run before writing anymore of the story. So, please read and review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
